OS Jeff the killer - Énième victime FR
by Miho-Honoka
Summary: La nuit du 25 mars 1995, un tueur en série du nom de Jeffrey Woods s'enfuit de l'asile de Londres. Il fait de nouveau la mort d'une personnée âgée. Il est actuellement en liberté et reste introuvable.


**Enième victime**

Dans la nuit du 25 mars 1995, une alarme retentit, faisant sursauter la ville entière. Le fou le plus redouté d'Angleterre venait de prendre la fuite de l'asile où il avait passé plusieurs années.

Poursuivi par cinq voitures de police, un jeune homme d'au mins 16 ans courait à en perdre haleine. Il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sous sa longue chevelure d'un noir des plus sombres se cachait un visage d'une blancheur inhumaine, dont les joues étaient coupées pour former ce que l'on nomme si bien « le sourire de l'ange ».

A première vue, si l'on n'apercevait pas son visage, il ne payait pas de mine. On aurait juste dit un hurluberlu dont les cheveux n'avaient jamais connu les ciseaux. En réalité, cet homme avait fait des choses horribles. Il avait fait beaucoup plus de morts qu'un tueur amateur comme on peut en trouver dans les grandes villes. Son nom était Jeffrey Woods, mais il était plus communément appelé Jeff.

A l'asile, il passait son temps à s'enlivrer d'œuvres toutes aussi inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Et il prenait plaisir à ça. Ça lui permettait d'ambiancer ses longues nuits enfermé dans sa chambre.

La nuit de l'évasion, dans les rues de Londres, un homme d'un certain âge passa sa tête par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le bruit des sirènes et des rires l'avait réveillé. En voyant le jeune homme, il pensa d'abord qu'il était ivre, que, comme tous les jeunes de sa génération, il avait bu à tire-larigot et s'était fait arrêter après un accident au volent. En voyant toutes les voitures à ses trousses, il en était moins sûr.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tout ce tohu-bohu à une heure pareille ?! Marmonna le vieil homme en passant la porte de sa maison. Il est timbré ce gamin !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcha doucement de lui en riant. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux, dégageant son horrible visage. Ses yeux bleus menaçants cernés de noir le fixaient sans jamais se fermer, comme si les paupières avaient été brûlées.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur, Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire de psychotique.

-Non... Non mon garçon...

-Ouf alors... Je pensais pourtant.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté en essayant de prendre l'expression la plus innocente possible.

-Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher alors.

De la poche de son pull, Jeff sortit un couteau de cuisine en céramique. Le vieil homme entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est une faribole, hein ? Ne joue pas avec ce couteau, s'il te plaît...

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme au couteau. Vous avez peur ?

-Bien sûr que non...

Le vieillard avait la gorge nouée. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur ! Il recula doucement sans quitter le tueur des yeux. Celui-ci pénétra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se mit à rire plus fort en répétant ces mots :

-Allez dormir...

Le vieil homme parcourut sa maison de long en large, cherchant une sortie autre part. Jeff marchait derrière lui en répétant la même phrase en boucle. Les bruits pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs en zigzag. Un moment passa, et Jeff ne trouvait plus sa victime. Il se mit à rire hystériquement.

-Je vois, vous voulez jouer à cache-cache ! Cria-t-il.

Il chercha dans de nombreuses pièces, faisant tout un charivari en fouillant dans les placards. A ce moment là, il ne restait plus qu'une pièce à inspecter : la salle de bain. Le garçon entrouvrit la porte et y passa la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rideau de douche qui frémissait. Il surit et avança à pas de loup avait de le tirer lentement pour découvrir l'homme tapis dans la baignoire.

-Trouvé ! Dit Jeff en riant.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva son couteau et l'abattit sur la poitrine du vieillard. Quelques secondes passèrent et son corps cessa de bouger, gisant dans un bain de sang.

-La partie est terminée, c'est l'heure de dormir, murmura l'assassin avant de rire hystériquement et de se mettre à écrire sur les murs avec sa main ensanglantée.

Une minute plus tard, la police arriva sur le lieu du crime. La fenêtre était ouverte. Ils purent voir le corps dans la baignoire et un message écrit avec du sang sur le mur :  
« Aller dormir ».


End file.
